What Happens After
by Zealit
Summary: The war has ended. Now the real battle starts. Can the Spartans hold under reporters and politicians relentless assaults.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens After

That was it. The war was over. No more fighting no more destruction. The Spartan II's didn't have a clue what this meant. All they had trained for lived for and died for. It was over. The Master Chief new he should be happy but he felt a hole in his gut. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

Currently, the remaining Spartans where all on a transport. Heading to a state dinner. All the Elite leaders and Human Generals would be there to celebrate and the press. They didn't like it they fought and died. They did not pose. The armor hid any facial expressions but the body language of the squad spoke volumes. They where nervous and jittery. More so then any battle would have made them. "Squad attention." He said it quietly and with a slight amount of reproof on his voice. The others snapped to attention there shoulders slumped slightly from embarrassment.

"Sir what are our objectives?" Linda's voice was clear and sharp. Master Chief was at a loss and the others understood. There where no objectives no goals. No danger. "We are to mingle with civilians." He paused then gave what he considered an outburst. " I don't know. Command had not briefed us. We are going in without recon so to speak. At ease" The others relaxed. Fred shook his head.

"I never thought I would rather be fighting an entire armada." The others echoed his sentiment but the brief silence was broken as the ship began its approach. "Sir. We are on final approach better get ready." Master Chief reached for where a gun would be. And found it empty. He felt like crying for some reason. The other all felt the same. No guns no bullets. All that they had lost came crashing home. Their brother and sisters where gone. Killed destroyed. And they couldn't do anything to shake the memories. The ship gently coasted to a landing the doors opened and the last of the Spartan II's stepped out to chaos.

Reporters swarmed them. Cameras flashed microphones where pushed into there face plates questions came faster then a Warthogs turret on full auto. They waded through the crowd careful not to injure anyone. But the press of bodies was stifling. James nearly pushed a civilian how tried to grab him on his injured arm. Linda a sniper was beginning to look panicked not that any of the civilians picked it up. Kelly was claustrophobic and was also close to panic. Fred seemed angry. In a cold way. Will was frustrated. Master Chief felt overwhelmed. And his squad was close to the breaking point. He turned on his eternal speaker's full volume. "MOVE!" The news personal shrank back from the sound and the Spartans picked up the pace. A reporter stepped infront of them. Master Chief carefully lifted her with one hand and deposited the fearful human on the side. No more mikes came near them. The reporters had found some new targets. Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson had just arrived. They seemed much more used to this sort of thing. At least until one of the reporters asked. "Commander Keyes how do you feel about your fathers sacrifice." She stopped short and looked at the man with a gaze that made the Spartans hearts want to break. The newsman who's nametag showed him to be a Mr. Caman just looked at her expectantly. As one the Spartans moved through the crowd. Not bothering to step delicately. Protests where hushed as the five 7 foot tall warriors surrounded Sergeant Johnson and Keyes and moved off forming a physical barrier so no one saw the Commanders tears. The opened the doors to the gala and entered leaving the news people standing on the landing pad. Little did the civilians know how badly they had hurt the Commander.


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Reunions

Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is chapter 2. Plaese R&R. This chapter was really tough to write so i hope it works. Thanks to those who review last chapter.

Inside the small group halted. Sergeant Avery Johnson angrily crushed the last of his cigar. Partially because of the no smoking sign. But mostly he was furious. The Spartans read that off him as easily as a book. They themselves where not at all happy. But didn't quiet know what to make of the situation. No one they had every met would have asked anything like that. The military didn't work that way. The Commander had scrubbed away the last of her tears and managed to gain some control over her emotions.

"Thank you." She wished she could have thanked them more but it was the best she could do. They nodded. Protecting their brethren in the military was important to them. Almost as important as was protecting each other. "I am sorry I haven't had much time to talk to you people lately." She was the only person who had ever referred to them like that. " I was instructed to brief you for tonight." The Spartans immediately perked up. They where ready for there instructions. "The Master Chief will be giving a speech. The rest of you will be mingling." John's mind reeled. Him? Speech? The others where looking at him with concern the night was getting tougher. "But the rest is worse." Mirandas voice had become strained. " You may be required to remove you helmets for pictures with…with the rest of the Spartans." Five helmeted heads swiveled so fast they where a blur. When they had left their brothers and sisters on that ship. They had understood they would never meet each other again. For years they had worked under that assumption. They had not considered the rest of the Spartans for a very long time. Indeed the memory was slightly fuzzy for them. And command expected them to just meet and act like they had been fighting with each other all those years?

Johnson could read body language very well. Normally the Spartans where at best difficult to read. But now they expressed anger, surprise and fear. He had to get them in shape. "LISTEN UP." His bark startled the commander and the Spartans. "You have been given orders and you will follow them. That is you duty. I know it makes no sense and hurts. But you must." John felt the urge to salute. Johnson could make an Admiral look like a drunk for discipline when he wanted to. "Now lets move." He turned toward the door tugged his white dress jacket straight. He hated the thing. And stepped through. Commander Keyes followed. John took one last deep breath and followed his squad falling in behind him.

Master Chief's first impression of the room was bright. Chandeliers hung from the roof. Tables with white linen on them did nothing to darken it. Food covered them. Wines and food from around the galaxy seemed to cover every last inch of it. Half the tables where holding elite food. Something John found odd for a reason. Despite the fact he had gotten used to fighting with the former Covenant over the years. But what really set his neck hair on edge where the people. The ladies glided across the floor in dresses the seemed modest till you noticed the way the hugged the persons form. The men all had suits on. But John could care less about the dress of the place. It was the way they moved. Always suspicious their eyes darting and cold. Silence fell as they where noticed. Right then and there at that moment John would have faced down a thousand armadas. Just to get away from those cold calculating eyes. He stepped forward and the rest followed him. There footsteps booming through the cavernous hall. The applause started slowly then built up as he and the rest approached the Admiralty. It sounded false to his ears. Not like the honest cheers of Marines or the battle roar of the Elite. Those had heart and strength to them. This had none of that like the eyes of those watching him. It seemed. Designed to please but not to encourage. As if they where feeling out a battlefield. Halting and saluting Master Chief took the hand offered him by Lord Hood. He was careful not to squeeze and lightly shook. "Its good to see you Master Chief." "Like wise sir." They parted ways. Instantly a second king of greeting enveloped John. This one seemed friendly but was not. It was in the form of one of the many guests. Who introduced himself as a Mr. McArthur. Master Chief couldn't recall the name but it sounded familiar. Listening with half an ear his eyes scanned the crowd. Various groups similar to the one infront of him had accosted his squad. He returned his attention to the man infront of him. Who was saying something to the women on his arm. She laughed lightly but stared at John. Her eyes looked hot and smoky. John summarized any other man would have been eating out of her palm by now. But then again Spartan 117 wasn't really a man. Mr. McArthur had turned back to him. "Master Chief I am aware that by yourself you destroyed a Covenant Armada? Is this true did you really?" John saw no reason to lie. That and the fact lying ran counter to his very being. "Yes sir that is correct. I destroyed 50 capital ships along with several thousand Covenant soldiers several hundred of those I faced in combat and killed." He was not bragging he simply stated fact. The mans face seemed to have lost some of its color. The woman was looking at him with open awe. Behind him a gruff voice said. "He was a worthy opponent." The Arbiter himself stood there flanked by two High Council members. To be frank John enjoyed their company. Far more then the people he did infront of him. The Elite's had on honesty to them a belief in honor. That's when he noticed at the far corner of the room a group of people all with various medical conditions. "Excuse me." But a hand stopped him. It was the politician. "Could I have a moment?" The Arbiter then showed what a brilliant individual he was. "Why yes of course Mr. McArthur. I will be right with you." He gave the Master Chief an Elite grin. It made him look quiet fierce. John would have winked if it could have been seen. Turning back to the people infront of him the Arbiter grinned maniacally. "Shall I tell you some of my battles against the Humans. You seem quiet interested in the war." McArthur"s protest was broken off as the two council members gave him a suggestive push. "Why yes o.. of course." As they passed the two council members bowed to John. He returned the gesture. They seemed surprised and pleased. Turning back John opened private channels with his squad. "Follow me I see our brothers." All the Spartans excused themselves from there groups. Either by politely excusing themselves or just walking off. James muttering came in clear over the mic channel. "They asked me how I lost my arm. They asked if it hurt." All the Spartans reported similar things. "They asked if it was true I died." Linda sounded hurt. That was the one thing she truly feared. "Several asked to demonstrate how fast I was. As if I was an animal. One of those wolves in Deja's holo lessons." Kelly's voice had become spiked with irritation. But that was forgotten as they saw their destination. The small huddled group saw them approaching some turning by painfully working the controls of the chairs they rested in. Others couldn't and had the rest of the invalids twist the tanks they floated in around. The sight was so pitiful it had John crying. The sound of crying also came over the com. Fred, Linda, Will, James and Kelly where all shaking with tears. Though the armor wouldn't let them show it. They had forgotten how painful their former brethren looked. Master Chief felt deep shame for even feeling slightly angry against his comrades. They stopped infront of the Spartans. One of them stuck out his hand. John took it noticing how it trembled. The man had tears running down his face. His whole body shook completely he was barely able to speak much less move. That would make him Fhajad. He tried to salute but his hand couldn't make the trip to his forehead. John knelt down and helped him lift it to his head. Kelly was embracing several of them. Fred was helping several type out what they wanted to say they couldn't talk. James and Will where both talking to the ones that could. "I knew you would live." Fhajads voice was small and squeaky. But John could hear him easily. "Not even Mendoza could kill you." He tried to smile but couldn't. His lips shook too much. His head fell as he broke down completely sobs racking his body. John rested his hand on the other Spartans shoulder and cried to. No matter how many times the got split up. Thrown down trampled, scorned. They where all Spartans. And that's all the mattered to John. But the moment didn't last.

"Sir could we get a photo of you and the other Spartans." John stood and turned to face and army of camera men. He signaled the other Spartans. And in minutes the remains of the Spartan II program where assembled. Even the invalids. The civilian seemed surprised and opened his mouth but a look from John made him swallow his protest. They took several pictures but quickly bacem bored by it.Then one piped up. "Could we get a shot without helmets?" John wanted to say no. But his orders had been clear. The others looked to him and when his hands reached up they followed suit. The helmet was a relatively easy thing to undo. But it still took a while. Finally they came off. Fhajad struggled to reach up and clasp the helmet. John let him take it. People would not understand but that was a symbol that Fhajad and the rest where still warriors. Linda's came off next followed by Kelly's then the rest. They each let the other Spartans hold their helmets. The gathered crowd gasped at the look of the Spartans. They where all dead white. Not pale dead white like some creature that had never seen day. There hair was all cut short with the exception of Linda hers was down and long it reached inside her armor the flame red contrasting with the rest. All their faces bore scars. And lots of them. What shook many people was the eyes. Cold and hard with no trace of warmth for thosewho hadn't earned it. Not like the politicians eyes.But the Spartan'scaried themselves with acertian pride an honesty and dignity given to them by the knowledge they could look the whole world in theeye.They had half a second then the cameras started flashing. It was like standing under a bombardment from wraiths. The flashes hurt the eye. But they kept them open. Finally the could put back on their helmets. John nearly gasped with relief. Then thereporters tried to come in. But the Spartans walked forward then turned their backs forming a solid wallso they could talk to the invalids. They had years to catch up on. John felt more tears surfacing.


End file.
